


Shamelessly

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, like everyone knows what's going on but newt, seriously grindelwald is so obvious, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Grindelwald flirting shamelessly with an oblivious Newt every single time they encounter each other much to the others irritation.





	Shamelessly

Like everyone’s ready to fight; Tina and Theseus are very much prepared to try and break the fire circle around Grindelwald and Vinda, but then Newt stumbles into the room ready to help and the dark lord’s severe look is quickly replaced by a full teeth smirk.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Grindelwald purrs and Vinda just sighs, rolling her eyes, knowing very well what’s coming next. “Did you miss me?”

Newt frowns for he has told himself that’s just part of a very complicated trick just to… humiliate him or something like that. It never occurs to him that a dark wizard might actually find him attractive.

“You need to stop this, Grindelwald–”

“You want me to stop, Newton?” The wizard does an elegant movement with his wand and some of the flames turn into fire roses. Despite of himself, the magizoologist can’t help but feel impressed by the control Grindelwald has over the curse. “Why don’t you come over here and try to stop me yourself? I can change my mind, given the proper motivation.”

Newt is definitely confused by Grindelwald’s playful tone, but he’s not that naive to believe the word of a dark lord.

“Can we please just get to the part where we start kicking each other’s asses?” Theseus almost begs, but he immediately regrets his poor choice of words as he sees the mischievous spark in Grindelwald’s eyes, who hasn’t stopped looking at his little brother since he arrived.

“I’d love to get to the ass part too, especially Newton’s,” Grindelwald licks his lips as he says it, eyes roaming over the magizoologist’s body.

But Newt blinks in bewilderment, tilts his head to the side as he grabs his wand.

“Do you mean you want to fight me?”

“I certainly want to do something to you, darling although I wouldn’t call it fighting.”

And no one around knows exactly what’s worse an oblivious magizoologist or a flirty dark lord that’s clearly obsessed with said magizoologist.

***

And Grindelwald knows he shouldn’t do it, he should focus on his plans because flirting with Newt Scamander just distracts him from his goal.

But he can’t fucking stop.

He keeps thinking about new ways of making Newton blush and flustered, he thinks about what will happen when the little oblivious finally realizes what’s going on.

Although that seems almost impossible, because he just… doesn’t seem to get it.

Newt, on the other hand, keeps wondering why he encounters Grindelwald almost everywhere he goes and how has the dark lord refrained himself from killing him so far.

“So… Aren’t you going to…”

“To what, darling?” Grindelwald grins, clearly amused.

“To k–kill me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, no,” says the dark lord, staring into Newt’s eyes.

He must be lying, right? Newt should not believe someone like him.

“So let me get this straight–”

“There’s nothing straight about what you and I have, Newton.”

And Grindelwald just… he winks at Newt, making him blink back.

Dumbledore never mentioned this mission would be that confusing.


End file.
